Civil War
by RevolutionZwei
Summary: Collection of oneshots that will never be complete. I needed the organization, so the stories will vary. The genre will be listed in each chapter. CHAPTER 6 - Exploration of William Birkin's character and his relationship with Annette and Sherry.
1. Drift Away

**Disclaimer : All characters of the Resident Evil franchise belong to Capcom. **

--

**Genre : Romance/Fluff**

**Drift Away**

Today had not been a good day for Ada Wong. As a matter of fact, it had been one of the most stressful days that she could remember having in a _long _time. The CIA called her in for work early to investigate a couple of murders, that Umbrella was no doubt behind. On top of that, they made her stay extra late to do paper work. She hated the fact that every time Umbrella was a suspect in certain crimes, they automatically called her, but it was certainly better than working for the last organization that she was with. And it was better than working for Wesker.

"Wesker..." Ada muttered as she traversed the familiar route to her home in Washington D.C. She couldn't help but think of her past, as she headed to her cozy house. She was lucky, no doubt about that. About a year after her mission in Spain, she had completely quit her old life to start fresh. No more spying and assassinating for a paycheck. She soon dropped off the radar, and presumably they got someone to replace her. That was how the spy business worked. An assassin disappears or is killed, and another one takes their place. With a slight sigh, Ada finally pulled into the driveway in front of her house. It was a nice, Victorian-style place that came equipped with a second floor, and a basement. Not too shabby for an ex-spy. Of course, the key to Ada's new life was waiting for her, as he always was. She smiled at the thought of her roguishly handsome blonde husband, and eyed her left ring finger lovingly. He had proposed about two years ago, and showed Ada a world that she didn't think was even possible. A world that she didn't believe existed, until she found herself walking down the aisle in a beautiful, white dress. It could only be described as a wonderful dream that you don't wake up from. Not that Ada would if she could, as she was happier than she had ever been in her entire life. And her joy continued to grow each day...

Ada exited her vehicle, and made her way to the inviting maple door that stood between her and relaxation. She was automatically on guard when she noticed that all of the lights in the house were off. Her husband would always wait for her to return, and this wasn't even the latest that the CIA had forced the Eurasian woman to work. She cautiously tried the doorknob, only to discover that it was locked. Ada's heart began to pound, as she quickly reached into her jeans pocket for her house key. It was very uncharacteristic of her husband to lock the door, especially while she was working. Ada finally managed to insert the key and turn the knob, thrusting the wooden door open carefully. Moonlight was the only illumination that the ex-assassin had, as the inside of the house was eerily dark. Her instincts kicked in, as she silently entered her home, quietly shutting the door. Inside, she spotted a strange flickering light that was being emitted from the direction of the house's kitchen. Ada kept her eyes alert, as she crept towards the area where she would usually fix her husband dinner. The light grew brighter, as did Ada's apprehension as she neared the kitchen. Her heart thudded nervously when she finally arrived, and what she saw caused her jaw to drop in shock. The source of light was revealed, as two long, white candles shimmered in uncertainty on the kitchen table. The light showed the Eurasian woman what the table held, and she could make out two plates which held in interesting array of food. Beside the plates rested wine glasses, which were filled with crimson liquid. Ada observed the scene incredulously, and wasn't even aware of the tall, blonde-haired man that stood behind her. He quickly allowed his presence to be known by throwing his arms around her slender figure. She slightly jumped in alarm, but realizing who it was, relaxed in his embrace, as he intertwined his fingers around her stomach and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Welcome home gorgeous." he whispered in Ada's ear, causing shivers to run up and down her spine. With a quick kiss to the porcelain-like skin on her cheek, the blonde man allowed the raven-haired beauty to turn in his grasp. Ada made out her husband's features, which were accented by the wild dance of the candles' flames. The light orange hue brought out the deep blue color of his eyes, which in turn accentuated his strawberry blonde hair that hung carelessly a couple of inches below his temple. The light also reflected the fact that he hadn't shaved today, and his stubble was revealed, as it curved around the smirk that he was wearing. He was always handsome, but stubble always caused him to look more rugged. Ada had no other words to describe her husband at this moment, other than incredibly sexy.

"You did all this for me Leon?" she asked, burrowing her face into his well-toned chest. Leon kissed the top of Ada's head affectionately, and pulled her closer into his arms.

"Surely you didn't forget what day it is?" he replied, cherishing the warmth that his wife was giving off. Ada softly moaned into the government agent's chest, and with an equally soft smile, she realized what he was talking about. It was April 14. The day that forever changed the Eurasian woman's life. The day that they had chosen to join hands in marriage.

"Our anniversary..." Ada mumbled dreamily into her husband's warm neck, where her face now rested. She inhaled deeply, taking in the natural scent that Leon exuded, which was a mix of male musk and his own pheromones. There was no cologne in the world that could make him smell any sexier in Ada's opinion, so she found herself nestled in his neck quite often.

"That's right honey. So, does that explain all of this?" Leon asked playfully, causing his wife to look up at him with a bright smile. Ada nodded, and allowed her right hand to find it's way to the back of the agent's blonde hair. When she reached her target, her fingers burrowed deeply into his ash locks, and she pulled him down to express her love in one of the best ways that she knew how. Leon closed his eyes, which were drunk with passion at this point, and moved his face closer to Ada's lips, which were aching for the familiar soft touch and taste of her husband. They met halfway in a passionate kiss, and allowed their tongues to explore the deepest recesses of each others mouth. The married couple was very accustomed to the taste and feeling that they received in each kiss that they shared, but at the same time, each osculation was unique, depending on the setting and mood. It allowed a beautiful experience to unfold for Leon and Ada with each intimate moment that they shared. With a little reluctance, the couple's lips slowly separated, and the ex-spy turned her gaze to the table, where their food awaited attention.

"I'd hate for all of your hard work to go to waste." Ada admitted, taking her husband's hand and leading him to the wooden table that held the dinner that Leon had prepared. The blonde agent pulled out a chair for his slender wife, who sat elegantly. As he made his way to his own seat, Ada couldn't help but appreciate how willing he was to do such a chivalrous gesture. Leon's manners had always been excellent, and the Eurasian beauty loved all of the small things that he did for her. It was a little strange to Ada how something that at the time seems so insignificant, could cause her to adore Leon more than she already did, but sometimes it's the small things that really matter. Casting a deserving smile at her husband, who had finally joined her at the dinner table, Ada looked down at her plate, which held tender meat and vegetables that looked as if they had been expertly cooked. The meat was already cut up into desirable portions, and it appeared that Leon had gone through great lengths to ensure that the evening was as pleasant as it could possibly be. Seeing the juicy meat, that appeared to be steak, made Ada realize just how hungry she was. Without hesitation, she picked up her fork and speared one of the square cutlets. She quickly brought the tender steak to her mouth, and was astonished at the amount of flavor that it held. The different spices and seasonings that were used seemed to pop and dance around in her mouth.

"Wow Leon. You've really outdone yourself." Ada commented, earning her a toothy grin from her husband.

"I'm glad you like it sweet heart. It really wasn't that hard to prepare though." Leon responded, inserting a generous amount of green beans into his mouth. She smiled at his humble nature, and returned her attention to the plate that sat before her. Throughout the remainder of their dinner, their conversation varied, as it always did. It ranged from politics and sports, to how much they hate their boss and favorite movies. Leon's conversation skill was another trait that Ada admired, mainly because he was so easy to talk to. He could be serious and listen, genuinely interested with what she had to say, and her opinions on a particular subject. Then, there was the other side that could joke around and make her laugh, even if she was feeling terrible. Time seemed to fly, and soon the married couple found themselves engaged in a conversation, even though their plates were empty, and their wine glasses dry. Leon stood up, and with a wink gathered the barren dishes to discard them in the sink. Before returning to the table to join his wife, he pressed a button on the stereo that was resting on the counter. It instantly came to life, and began to play Dobie Gray's "Drift Away". The melody startled Ada, who was unaware of the agent's actions, but she instantly recognized the riffs. It was the first song that they had danced to at their wedding reception, and the familiar chords flooded the ex-spy with emotions and memories of that joyous day. She looked up, and saw the blonde man extending his hand to her, wearing a warm smile.

"May I have this dance, gorgeous?" Leon inquired, offering his hand. If Ada could speak at the moment, she would have simply kept repeating three words over, and over again. Instead, she accepted his hand, and allowed her husband to lead her to an open area of the kitchen. When they were satisfied with their placement, Ada wrapped her arms around Leon's neck, as he rested his hands on her slender waist. They began to sway their bodies in rhythm, looking deeply into each other's eyes. The candles continued to emit their scarce light, as the married couple lost themselves in each other.

_"...The world outside looks so unkind,_

_Now I'm counting on you,_

_To carry me through,_

_Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul,_

_I want to get lost in your rock n' roll,_

_And drift away..."_

Even after the song ended, and the only sounds that could be heard was breathing, Leon and Ada continued to sway back and forth. The Eurasian woman now had her face buried in the agent's familiar neck, and he was holding her tightly in response. After a few moments, they stopped the song-less dance, and Leon grabbed Ada's hand, planting a soft kiss on her smooth skin in appreciation. The candles were now only a couple of inches tall, and the blonde man quickly blew them out as his wife led him to the stairs. Hand in hand, they made their way upstairs to their bedroom, stopping as they arrived at the maple door. The couple looked at each other lovingly, and locked lips for the second time tonight. Leon stroked the back of Ada's soft, opaque hair, as she rested her hands on his shoulders. They soon broke the kiss, and again exchanged looks of pure adoration.

"Happy anniversary honey." Leon stated, circling his thumb on the back of his wife's hand.

"I love you Leon Kennedy." Ada confessed, her tone laced with pure emotion. The blonde man smiled, and quickly gave the raven-haired beauty a peck on her cheek.

"And I love you Ada Kennedy." he replied earnestly, thrusting the door to the bedroom open with a quick flick of his wrist. They once again joined hands, and entered the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. One of Leon's favorite sayings was "let your actions speak louder than your words". Tonight, the married couple would do just that, and allow their bodies to express how they felt. Tonight, their actions would prove to each other, as it always did, the undying love that they felt for one another, in the most beautiful way that they could think of.

--

_Fluff. Everybody loves fluff. And yes, it's a genre because DJ says so, and believe me, you don't want to get into an argument with her. You'll lose...I promise. XD  
Well, this was requested by my good friends to pay for all of the tragedy and angst that I have been writing lately. Apparently, I've been crushing people's souls...or something to that extent._

_So, I hope that this over-dose of fluff makes up for it. Seriously...I think this is the fluffiest piece that I have ever dared to write. XD  
Short, but sweet, right?_

_I know I mentioned it in the story, but I'll say it again. The song is "Drift Away" by Dobie Gray. Also the chapter name. Not a coincidence my friends lol.  
I appreaciate all reviews...feedback is important to me. You understand right?_


	2. Spanish Castle Magic

**Disclaimer : Resident Evil and all of their characters belong to Capcom, as does some dialogue in this chapter.**

--

**Genre : Romance/slight Angst**

**Spanish Castle Magic**

Everything about Salazar's castle reeked of uncertainty. Everywhere that Leon seemed to turn, there were more and more Plagas infected monks attacking him. Most wore black, but there were a few special priests wearing ceremonial red robes. Some even donned metal helmets, making a head shot impossible. Needless to say, the night was getting worse for the blonde government agent. He had successfully found the President's daughter in the church that was in the village, but Ashley had fallen into one of the castle's traps. Leon was now frantically searching for the platinum blonde-haired girl, even though he had no idea where she was. Hell, he didn't even have his mission contact, Ingrid Hunnigan anymore. The line was disrupted, and all he could get was the cackling figure of the demented man who lived in this crazy place. However, as much as he hated the castle, at this moment, Leon couldn't have been more happy to enter it. Anything was better than the hell that he had just gone through. Another one of Salazar's sick little games, which included a hedge maze filled with psychotic, Plagas infected wolves. Leon was certainly happy to be out of that labyrinth, and he was now in a large room, that appeared to lead to another small room. There was also a very formal bed, and a door to the far right. He was no longer in the hedge maze, but in a different sort of maze. The agent began to explore the room, as he was expertly trained to do, but stopped dead in his tracks when he felt cold metal pressed into the small of his back.

"Put your hands where I can see them." ordered a sultry female voice. A voice that somehow reminded Leon of his past.

"Sorry, but following a lady's lead just isn't my style." he retorted, deciding to test the strange woman. She didn't seem to be in the mood for games, as she readjusted the positioning of her gun, planting it firmly into the agent's spine.

"Put them up _now_." the woman demanded, a little firmer this time, but still keeping a composed tone. In a flash, Leon's government training kicked in, and he quickly spun around, twisting the strange woman's arm in the process. She was taken off guard by his actions, and yelped sharply in response. The agent found his opening, and grabbed the Blacktail that was embedded into his back moments ago. However, the dark-haired woman saw this, and flipped her body into a spectacular one-armed hand spring, kicking the gun out of both of their grasps in the process. It was a move that only gymnasts could pull off perfectly. Before allowing the strange woman in red to have the upper hand, Leon quickly grabbed the knife that was resting comfortably in his shoulder harness, and ran forward to confront the woman, who was still in mid-flip. Time seemed to move slowly, as Leon continued to rush toward the dark-haired woman, who was attempting to regain control of the situation. Finally, the woman completed her stunning acrobatic move, and caught her gun. She then spun around to aim at the blonde man, but was met with the cold steel of a tactical knife against her throat.

"Bit of advise, try using knives next time. Works better for close encounters." Leon informed, plucking the Blacktail from the hands of the beautiful female. He easily pulled out the magazine, and tossed the gun and clip in opposite directions. Now that the woman was disarmed, Leon took the time to study her. She was fairly tall, only a couple of inches shorter than himself, and donned an elaborate red dress, which was decorated with butterflies that were expertly placed in key locations on the crimson apparel. The beautiful dress also had a large slit up the right side, allowing the agent full view of the smooth skin on her gorgeous thigh. Her raven-colored hair was kept at a short length, not even touching the porcelain-like skin on her shoulders. It was actually at the perfect length, accenting her facial features beautifully. However, her most outstanding feature was her eyes, which, until moments ago were hidden behind a pair of light red sunglasses. They were the same jade-colored eyes of the woman that he held in his arms six years ago, as she lingered on the brink of death.

"Leon...long time no see." the familiar voice pointed out, holding the sunglasses between her thumb and index finger.

"Ada. So it is true." Leon stated, looking deeply into the assassin's eyes.

"True? About what?" Ada purred innocently, wearing a smirk. The agent looked at the ground before responding. It was hard to face the woman that he fell in love with in Raccoon City. It didn't help that he had recently found out that she was alive, and never bothered to contact him. Now, Ada Wong was standing before him, pretending as if that night had never occurred. Pretending as if she hadn't "died" in his arms after sharing the most intense kiss that Leon had ever experienced. And she didn't even appear to care.

"You...working with Wesker." the agent clarified, unable to help the flash of hurt that appeared in his cerulean eyes.

"I see you've been doing your homework." the raven-haired spy quipped, letting the sunglasses slip inconspicuously between her fingers.

"Why Ada?" Leon asked, hurt etched in his tone. The woman in red simply scoffed, and looked towards the window, apparently bored with the conversation.

"What's it to _you_?" Ada replied, sounding a little harsher than she had intended. She quickly glanced down at the sunglasses, anxiously awaiting for the distraction to take place. Unfortunately for the Eurasian beauty, Leon's eyes expertly noticed her when she shifted her gaze. He quickly took a step forward, and brought his size 12 boot down hard on the glasses, causing them to shatter. Ada closed her eyes and sighed, clearly annoyed that her plan had been discovered. She finally locked eyes with the agent again, and could see a storm brewing within his deep blue eyes.

"What's it to_ me?_! You're unbelievable, you know that?" Leon accused, taking a step back. The words penetrated through Ada's thick emotional barriers easily, and she couldn't help but regret her words. She forced herself to regain her composure quickly, as she still had a job to do. No matter how she felt for the blonde agent, she couldn't allow any distractions to deter her from her main goal.

"How so?" the woman in red questioned, searching every inch of the room for an escape route. The best choice was the window, but Leon was blocking that exit.

"Stop Ada...please..." the blonde man trailed off, looking at the floor once again.

"Am I bothering you handsome?" Ada inquired, smiling devilishly. The agent slowly raised his head, pain laced into his features.

"Just stop!" Leon thundered, unable to control the emotions that were boiling over in his mind. Ada lightly jumped in response, but the blonde man wasn't sorry.

"What's happened to you? Why are you acting like this?" the agent asked bitterly, brushing a rogue strand of his ash locks out of his face. The spy wasn't sure to what to make of Leon's sudden outburst. She understood why he was reacting in his sorrowful manner, but she wasn't sure how to respond. Ashamed to look at the man that she loved, she turned her gaze to the floor.

"It's my job Leon." Ada answered quietly, feeling her eyes begin to burn. It was a feeling that she had grown quite accustomed to over the past six years, but she had never broken down in front of another person. Leon's tone and words mirrored the emotional pain that he had been feeling, and she had only made it worse with her nonchalant attitude. It wasn't Ada's intention to hurt him in any way, physically, and especially mentally, but she wasn't lying when she said that her job was at fault.

"It's your job to hurt the people that care about you?" Leon spat, still guarding the window, and entrance to the room. He wasn't going to allow her to leave until he got some honest answers. He knew that some of those answers could be potentially painful, but he needed some closure, at the very least. Ada's heart fluttered at Leon's words, and she realized that he still harbored feelings for her. Ada secretly hoped that it was the same love that she felt for him, but thought that it wasn't likely. The fact that Leon still had feelings for her, made her feel even worse about the words that she had said earlier, which caused her emotions to get the better of her again. A large lump nestled itself into Ada's throat, but she was determined not to cry. Not in front of Leon anyway.

"In a way, yes." Ada responded, finally building the courage to look into the blue eyes of the man that she had fallen in love with six years ago.

"Why didn't you try to contact me Ada?" Leon questioned, calming down a bit.

"I...you know that I..." the woman in red trailed off, unable to think of a good excuse. Truth was, she didn't have one.

"What Ada? Please enlighten me." the agent stated, folding his arms over his chest. It was the Eurasian woman's turn to get angry. She didn't like the interrogation that she was receiving, and hated the fact that she was being backed into a corner.

"What do you want me to say Leon? What do you want from me?!" Ada implored angrily, startling the blonde man, who took a second to think about her question.

"The truth. I want to know if you still love me. I want to know if you ever truly loved me." Leon replied calmly, his indignation subsiding as he awaited an answer. Leon's request hit Ada like a ton of bricks. It was definitely not what she was expecting the agent to say, and the question caught her off guard. Ada really wasn't sure if she should tell him the truth or not. She knew what would be the best answer for her mission, but she wasn't sure if the mission was what was important at this time. Usually the mission always came first, no matter what, but Leon continuously caused her to break the rules. Rules that she put in place to ensure everything during her assignment ran smoothly. She broke the rules six years ago too, and she had almost died as a result. Now, she faced a similar dilemma. The truth, or more lies? The young spy brought her eyes to the blonde man, and prepared herself to answer. Just as Ada opened her mouth to speak, she noticed Leon's gaze shift to the left. He quickly drew the Punisher that was in his holster, and pointed the weapon suspiciously at the room behind her. She spun to see what he did, and soon a shadowy figure stepped out.

"Easy strangers. Didn't mean to startle you." the strange merchant finished his sentence with a hearty laugh. Leon and Ada exchanged apprehensive glances, and the government agent shoved the handgun back into it's resting spot.

"I heard shouting is all. If ya don't mind strangers, I'd like to step outside for a bit of air." the merchant continued, and began walking for the castle's entrance.

"Uh...not at all." Leon politely responded to the weapons dealer that had helped him along. He stepped out of the way, and watched the nomad exit the room, all the while keeping one eye on Ada. Leon wasn't going to give her an inch, because he knew that she'd take a mile. Finally alone again, the blonde agent directed his attention to the raven-haired assassin, and waited for his answer. Her eyes were once again focused on the floor, and Leon could tell that she was more than a little reluctant to answer. He was about to walk over to her and tell her to forget it, when her head suddenly shot up. The agent couldn't help the look of confusion that formed on his face, as Ada's features changed from perplexed to fear in a matter of seconds. Also, the fact that she was looking towards the entrance was more cause for concern. Leon turned on his heel to see the reason for Ada's strange behavior. Before the agent could spin the full 180 degrees, he felt a familiar sensation. It was the sensation of hearing something odd and feeling something painful at the same time. The loud crack echoed through the nearly empty room, and burning lead tore through Leon's body in the fraction of a second. He never got to see his attacker before he lost consciousness, but the last thing he remembered was Ada rushing by his side.

"Forgive me Miss Wong. He didn't have the luxury of having an option. You do. Do you wish to die quickly or slowly?" came an all too familiar voice from behind the merchant's face wraps. It was no longer the voice of the kind weapons dealer, but the sinister growl of Ada's employer. The woman in red was bent over Leon's limp body, and the tears that she had been holding in since the agent's outburst began to spill out on her cheeks. She didn't even care that the stranger that had been helping Leon throughout his entire mission was now plucking small, flexible lenses from his eyes. The tiny, clear disks hit the hard floor, revealing the true eyes of the weapons dealer. They were bright yellow, with elongated pupils resembling a cat's. The hood was the next to be removed, followed closely by the purple garment that covered the lower part of the mysterious man's face. As expected, his blonde hair was slicked back as it always was, and the man known as Wesker was wearing a triumphant smirk. As Ada continued to sob in misery, Wesker began to approach her.

"You never answered my question Miss W-" another loud crack interrupted Wesker's sentence, and the malicious man's gaze dropped to his right leg, where blood was oozing out. There was no pain on Wesker's face; as a matter of fact, he looked quite entertained with the situation. The smoking barrel of Leon's Punisher rested in Ada's hands, whose sore eyes were now etched with pure fury. Wesker merely chuckled, and tore off his baggy costume, displaying the dark black tactical gear that he always seemed to wear when on a mission. He then reached into the breast pocket of his tactical vest, and extracted his signature pair of dark sunglasses, which hid his eyes from view when he put them on.

"It seems you've made your choice. Stay here and die with that government dog." Wesker spat, and turned to exit the room. Ada's rage instantly subsided in Wesker's absence, and she turned her attention to Leon. He was lucky. When he turned to face Wesker, the bullet hit him in a less vital area. It was a clean shot, that went right through the right side of his chest, in the meaty area next to his shoulder blade. It was going to be tough, and very reminiscent of Raccoon City, but Leon would survive. He always did, no matter how much the deck was stacked against him. However, Ada also knew that she had to play her part, by cleaning the wound as best as possible, just as she did six years ago. Gathering strength that she didn't know she possessed, Ada dragged the unconscious agent to the bed that was located in the room., and miraculously managed to pick him up and place him gently onto the soft mattress. Gasping for air, Ada delicately peeled the blood and sweat soaked shirt from Leon's torso, and placed it beside him.. She then searched through his storage packs, and found some medical supplies. They weren't the best, but they would do. Ada doused some gauze with alcohol, and went to work treating the wound. She was almost done, when Leon suddenly stirred, murmuring incoherently. The Eurasian beauty stopped what she was doing and instinctively began to stroke the agent's sweaty forehead with the back of her hand. Without opening his eyes, Leon clutched onto the spy's hand and moaned softly.

"Hey..." Leon mumbled weakly, finally garnering the strength to open his eyes. Ada had never been so happy in her life to see his deep blue eyes.

"Welcome back." the woman in red whispered, unable to stop the relieved smile that formed on her face. The blonde agent returned the smile, and allowed the assassin to resume caressing his head affectionately.

"Don't scare me like that again." Ada added, gazing in pure adoration at the man who was resting before her. She was so overwhelmed with relief and happiness, that she felt her eyes tear up again. She no longer cared about hiding her emotions, and allowed the tears to do as they saw fit. She could feel a warm trail of liquid slide down her cheek, and noticed the look of astonishment on Leon's face. After all, he had never seen her cry before.

"Hey, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Leon assured, using his thumb to wipe away the warm tear, interrupting it's descent. Ada smiled in appreciation, and was quite surprised when the agent suddenly sat up.

"Leon, you really should rest." she informed, even though she knew that it would do no good. Once Leon had his mind set, nothing could deter him.

"Don't have the time. I still gotta find Ashley." the agent replied, grabbing the gauze. He attempted to finish wrapping the wound, but to no avail. Ada gently grabbed the cotton fabric, and began to bandage the injury. Leon smiled in thanks as she completed her final rotation, using medical tape to hold the bindings. When Ada was done, she delicately placed her hand over the wound, eyeing it wearily. Her touch was soft on Leon's chest, and he soon found his own hand enclosed over her's. She looked up in confusion, and was startled when he leaned closer, not stopping until their lips made contact. She quickly accepted the kiss, and moved her free hand to the back of the agent's head. The kiss was not as desperate as either of them figured it would be after six long years. Instead, it was rather slow and deliberate; full of emotion. Leon pulled back, and admired the dazed look on the Eurasian woman's face.

"What was that for?" Ada asked dreamily, licking her lips to savor the taste of the blonde man. Leon lightly laughed, and slowly pulled his shirt back on. As much as he wanted to just throw the bloody cloth away, he needed something to protect him from the harsh November temperatures. Leon slowly stood up, gauging how sturdy he was, and took a couple of steps. He seemed to be walking fine, so he turned towards the spy.

"I kissed you because you've been on my mind for six years. And to apologize for being a jerk earlier...you didn't deserve that." Leon admitted.

"Maybe I did deserve it. But, it's okay either way. Right now, we have to find Ashley." Ada stated, walking towards the door that would lead them to the next part of Salazar's castle.

"We?" the agent asked with a small grin. The woman in red stopped at the door, and turned around with a sly smile.

"You didn't honestly think that I was going to let you wander this place alone _and_ injured, did you?" Ada purred, motioning him to follow. Leon shook his head, and with a laugh, joined the female assassin.

"Well I'm glad that you've decided to stay with me." he confessed, as Ada reached for the door knob. She turned to look at Leon's blue eyes one last time, and the thought of kissing him again entered her mind.

"Just like old times, huh?" Ada quipped, and with a wink flung the door open.

--

_Apparently, I'm not allowed to do angst/tragedy anymore. My friends won't let me. Oh well, I hope this "what could have been" was decent enough. It's my longest oneshot to date, so that's interesting, right?_

_Oh yeah, I don't know if the whole Merchant=Wesker thing has ever been done before, but I hope it hasn't. I know that Separate Ways disproves this theory many, many times, but I thought it would be an interesting twist. The red eyes had me suspicious the entire time...I swear._

_I also tried to bring it back to Raccoon City again, what with Leon getting shot, and Ada cleaning, and bandaging the wound. Also, the title is named after the song "Spanish Castle Magic" by Jimi Hendrix...I thought it fit._

_Please, tell what you think...do you like...do you hate? Do you not care? (XD) All reviews are welcome!_


	3. Dead Horse

**Disclaimer : All characters from the Resident Evil franchise are owned by Capcom.**

--

**Genre : Angst**

**Dead Horse**

Another sleepless night. It's gotta be around two in the morning, and as tired as I am, I can't seem to drift off into sleep. It's been about five months since my mission in Spain. And five months since I've seen her. In person, that is. Seeing her again, alive and well after all these years...well, it's caused the nightmares to return. Nightmares that I thought I'd successfully locked away. I guess that you could say that I _was _getting my life back on track two years ago. The nightmares of that hellish night in Raccoon City had finally ceased, and I was beginning to move on. Make no mistake, I never forgot about the woman in red. Hell, I don't suppose that I could even if I wanted to. But, I had started to accept the fact that she was gone. As hard as that was, it was even harder when we started getting reports of a crimson-clad assassin. So, I began to research, spending countless hours, possibly days obsessing over the truth. And low and behold, what do I find? Ada Wong, still alive and kicking...and working with none other than Albert Wesker.

With a sigh, I turn on my right side, trying to get more comfortable. I know that it won't do any good, but it doesn't hurt to try. My room is pitch black as always, with the exception of the soft red glow being emitted from my alarm clock. I was wrong about the time...it's actually three. This is the worst part of the night. Thinking about her always leads me nowhere, and I gain nothing from the experience except for a headache and a sour attitude. Six years ago, she told me that she loved as she lay in my arms, dying. I can't help but wonder what changed since then. When I saw her in Spain, she didn't even talk about that night. She almost acted as if we were old friends, catching up in a restaurant for nostalgia's sake. I lay here every night and ponder the same question over and over again. Did she mean it? Was she being honest when she said that she loved me? Was it another trick?

Saying that Ada Wong is an enigma is an understatement. She's more like an enigma stuffed into a puzzle, that is wrapped around a riddle. Her intentions are never clear, and I could go crazy trying to get inside of her mind. She can be so cold and uncaring, but at the same time, she does all of these little things for me that she doesn't have to. She's saved my life more times than I can count, and possibly more times than I even know. Then, in an instant, she can hold a gun to my head, and threaten the very life that she just saved. She is an assassin in every sense of the word, targeting the body _and _mind. Then, there's the part of me that thinks that she honestly and genuinely cares about me. She's just so damn mysterious, and every time I think of our history together, I lose a little more of my sanity. Because every time I think back to Raccoon City or Spain, it reminds me of lonely I truly am.

When I returned home from Spain, everybody at work was quick to give me a pat on the back. "Well done", they'd say, or "Hell of a job Kennedy". They'd welcome me back, and ask if I was glad to be home. Home? I live in a small apartment by myself. I'm happy to be out of Spain, but by no means am I happy to return to my lonely apartment, with no one to keep me company, with the exception of my television and stereo. I hate it here. Each day I come home, I grow sicker and sicker of this place, and sooner or later, I am going to lose my mind. I'm tired of being alone. And the only person that can change that, hell, that I _want_ to change that, is playing for the other team. She's a "bad guy" and I'm a "good guy".

I really need to get my mind off of Ada, but I have no control whatsoever when it comes to her. I don't know what it is about her. She has me wrapped around her little pinky, and she knows it. And she uses it to her advantage. I guess I don't blame her...it's honestly not her fault that I act the way I do when I'm around her. She's utterly hypnotic; the way her smooth voice caresses my skin, the tiny smirk that she wears when she knows that she'll get her way, no matter what. She is without a doubt the most fascinating, and frustrating woman that I have ever met. I'd follow her to the edge of the earth, and she damn sure knows that too.

It shouldn't be this way. We deserve happiness, together, but she's so stubborn, she just runs in the opposite direction when I get too close. What is she so afraid of? That I'll hurt her? Surely she knows that I'd never do that. I don't even know what to think anymore. I should be sleeping. I need sleep, because I know that tomorrow is going to start too early. Instead, I'm lying here thinking of a life that I will never have. With a woman that I _can't_ have. The one that got away? Hardly. She's the one that always gets away, taking a little more of my heart with her each time. It's killing me inside...the way that she plays with my heart. I don't know if she realizes, or even cares, but it's starting to eat away at me. She is my T-Virus; constantly killing me, only to bring me back to life. And I don't know how much more I can take. She pisses me off so much. She also makes me feel alive...truly alive.

I knew this was going to happen. Whenever I think deeply about Ada, and all of the "what if's?" start to flood my brain, this always happens. My stomach knots, and I get a lump in my throat, because I am so unhappy with my life. Why does she do this to me? Inadvertently or not, she's tearing me to pieces. Why can't she just see? Why can't she see how I feel? I can feel the bitter tears forming, but it doesn't matter. I couldn't stop them if I tried. I hate feeling this way, and there is nothing that makes me feel better. I swear to God I hate her for doing this to me. I hate the way that she's unaffected by these emotions, and I hate the way that she doesn't seem to care. The liquid forming in my right eye finally managed to build up enough, and now a tear is making it's way down my cheek. Like I said, I don't really care. It's three in the morning and I'm alone. Who am I trying to impress? Her...I'm always trying to impress her, no matter where she is.

"I hate her..." I mumbled softly to myself. I had to hear the words out loud.

"I hate her...I hate her..." I keep repeating, more for myself than anyone else, who might happen to be listening.

"I swear to God I hate her..." I spoke through gritted teeth, as the tears continued to flow. This is why thinking of Ada always leads to bad feelings. I've been stewing for five months since Spain, and I don't know how much longer I can bottle my emotions up. It's eventually going to destroy me, but there's nothing I can do about it. Until Ada decides what she's going to do, I have wait, as I always have. And, I probably always will. I can't lie to myself. I might try and try, but it never works. There is no other woman that even compares to Ada Wong, and if I can't have her, then I don't want anyone else. She might have some problems expressing herself, but who doesn't? I hate thinking about her so much, because inevitably, it always ends the same. I stew and stew, until I get so pissed off, I snap. But after that's over, I always realize my true feelings, and no matter how hard I try to tell myself that she isn't "the one", I know it's a lie. She is the one. She's the only one for Leon Scott Kennedy, and I'll continue to wait, as I always have.

"I fucking love her so much..."

--

_Yeah, I feel a little blah about this chapter. I've been battling with myself, trying to decide if I should even upload it. I guess you guys can decide if you like, hate, or don't care. This is only the second 1st person perspective fic that I've done after all._

_Also, I was thinking about if Leon was OOC and whatnot, but I've decided that bottling your emotions, and brewing for five months would make ANYONE OOC._

_Sorry for the world's smallest oneshot, but I had to keep it short. Hope you ladies and gentlemen understand...  
Also the song for the chapter is by Guns N' Roses "Dead Horse" (obviously)...I'm not really intending to name each chapter after song, honestly, I'm not. But, the songs that keep popping in my head describe the chapter so well..._

_Reviews are welcome as always...XD I'm kind of dreading reviews on this one, but I'd still appreciate honesty!_


	4. Black Magic Woman

**Disclaimer : I do not now, nor will I ever own Resident Evil or it's characters. That privledge belongs to Capcom.**

--

**Genre : Romance/light Fluff**

**Black Magic Woman**

_Face it Kennedy. You're lost. On top of everything else, you're lost._

Leon continued to struggle through the thick jungles of Kenya, having to every once in a while cut a new path with the giant machete that had been issued to him. His orders were to find an old abandoned Umbrella base that rested deep within the heart of the African jungle. He was suppose to be dropped off in a chopper, but the damn pilot forgot to refuel. So, they had to "improvise" as they called it. Of course, their little improvisation had screwed Leon over. Big time. They had to drop him off ahead of schedule, and he was basically told to hike the rest of the way. Not that smartest idea for someone to do, especially for an outsider. It was already dark, and Leon had to use the light from the moon for navigation.

_Let's look on the bright side. At least it's a full moon..._

The agent stopped and leaned against a thick tree, trying to catch his breath. Taking time to scratch the back of his neck, he pulled out a government issue compass, and checked to see if he was still going in the right direction. The satellite images informed that Leon's destination was east of where he had gotten dropped off. He had been traveling east for three hours, and still no sign of any base. Leon wiped the sweat from his forehead, and surveyed his surroundings. He knew that he was in danger. Jungles are dangerous enough during the day, but traversing one at night is suicide. It wasn't hot out anymore; as a matter of fact, it was pretty chilly. However, the agent was sweating so much, it almost seemed as if he had been working out. Chalking it up to humidity, Leon once again wiped the sweat from his brow, and continued to walk towards his destination. The noises from the jungle unnerved the blonde man as he trekked east. Leon was beginning to get annoyed. He was shivering, but at the same time, sweating heavily. Not to mention the fact that the back of his neck wouldn't quit itching. The agent sighed, and silently wished that his radio still worked. It had died an hour ago, leaving Leon effectively stranded. Finding that base was his only hope. It would be the first place that his government would look, after discovering that he had disappeared. Leon stopped again, breathing heavily. He suddenly didn't feel so good. His stomach began to heave, and he quickly gulped down some water. The agent was afraid that he had overexerted himself, but he made sure to keep himself hydrated.

A wave of nausia hit the blonde man again, and he couldn't stop what happened next. Leon's gag reflex kicked in, and he was forced to do one of the most unpleasant acts he could imagine. Coughing and gagging violently, Leon emptied his stomach's contents on the ground. It seemed like an eternity for the gagging to stop, but after he had finished vomiting, the agent slumped against a tree, feeling slightly dizzy.

_Okay...you gotta rest. Just...need a little...rest._

Leon's head was spinning, and the irritation on the back of his neck continued to itch. However, he had bigger things to worry about, as he began to shiver violently. The blonde man shook, and could feel sweat pouring down his face. His instincts told him that this was not overexertion of the body. This was something worse. As if he didn't have enough problems, Leon's head began to pound mercilessly, and the jungle began to spin. The agent darted his head from side to side in paranoia, and he suddenly felt like he was surrounded by some unseen force. Leon didn't realize how fast he was breathing, as he was only focused on the noises coming from the jungle. The sounds were now deafening, and Leon couldn't take it any longer. In his daze, he stood up and began running, no longer caring which direction he was heading. He didn't even care that he was panicking. Leon just continued to run, until his legs gave out. He tumbled to the earth violently, and curled up into the fetal position, expecting to be attacked at any minute. It felt as if the deafening silence had enveloped around Leon, and was slowly bearing down upon him. The last thing the agent remembered before he blacked out, was his heavy breathing, and the unseen entity attack.

_What's going on? Where...where am I? Wha-why...where...?_

Leon's sweaty form tossed from side to side on the bed, trying to make sense of the situation that he was in. In a flash, the raven-haired woman was by his side, trying to calm him down. She had found him unconscious in the jungle. He was a mess; completely delirious, and shaking uncontrollably. The woman in red dabbed a moist cloth on Leon's sweaty forehead, which seemed to greatly sooth him. He once again blacked out, and the young spy used her hand to smooth his damp ash blonde hair from his face. She rested her wrist on the blonde man's forehead, which was still burning up.

"Don't you quit on me Leon." the Eurasian woman whispered softly, and lightly kissed the top of the agent's head. Leon mumbled something inaudiable, causing the woman to stare at him in deep concern. With a small sigh, the assassin took a seat in the chair that was next to the bed, and looked at Leon's resting form in pure adoration. She watched him throughout the night faithfully, until her eyelids finally grew too heavy.

Leon groaned and sat up, gingerly rubbing his head. He felt like complete and utter shit, but it was still an upgrade from the jungle.

_The jungle...the last thing I remember is...deafening silence...and then nothing._

The agent's head lightly throbbed in dull pain, and he began to survey his new surroundings. There was no longer thick vegetation hindering his progress, and there were no more alien sounds that seemed to be emitted from the jungle, which appeared to be a living, breathing organism. Leon was now in an unfamiliar building; a room to be more exact. He was sitting on a bed, which by normal standards would be uncomfortable at best. However, at the moment, it felt like one of Heaven's own clouds, soft and inviting. Leon wasn't complaining with the situation, but one question continued to ring through his head.

_How in the hell did I get here?_

The blonde man rubbed the back of his neck delicately, taking special note of a small bump that now rested there. Brushing back a lock of his strawberry blonde hair, his gaze soon fell upon a female figure, who was sleeping in a chair beside his bed.

_That can't be...is it?_

She certainly looked familiar to the government agent, and although he couldn't see her face, he knew it was her. The woman was wearing a black tank top, and equally dark tactical pants. She also had combat boots on, and she looked as if she had just come home from a mission. Her hair was as dark as her apparel, and it spilled down, concealing her face, which was propped up by her fist. Leon longed to look into her beautiful jade eyes, but she certainly looked tired. And he wasn't about to interrupt her sleep, especially if she had saved him, which he was almost certain that she did. She always did, and it seemed as if nothing had changed within the last year, where he had last seen her. The Eurasian beauty always made a point to show up at the right time, and help when things got too rough. She was Leon's guardian angel in every sense of the word, protecting him, even if he never asked. Maybe it was the history that they shared, or maybe she felt like she owed him for that night seven years ago. Leon however, believed and hoped that it was something else. Something more. He hoped that it was an unspoken bond of love. The agent was never the same after Raccoon City, and he was sure that there was something between them.

_But is it love?_

Before Leon could ponder his question longer, the raven-haired spy suddenly stirred, and with a light yawn, opened her eyes. Her jade eyes went from tired to relieved bewilderment, and in an instant she rushed to the bed, and pulled Leon into a tight embrace. The blonde man was taken aback by her actions, but he quickly accepted her offer, and pulled her closer, relishing the warmth that was radiating between them. Leon was more than a little reluctant to loosen his grip, but they needed to talk.

"Ada...how did you find me?" the agent asked as the assassin slowly pulled away. Instead of standing up, she continued to sit on the bed next to Leon.

"I intercepted a message from your government that said that they had lost contact with you. And, I just happened to be in the neighborhood." Ada added thoughtfully.

"What the hell happened to me?" Leon questioned, avoiding asking why she happened to be "in the neighborhood". She'd never tell him anyway...

"When I found you, you were in a bad way. You had a high fever, you were shaking, and hallucinating. I brought you back here, and the doctors diagnosed you with malaria. You're were lucky handsome, most outsiders that contract malaria usually die because they don't have any resistance built up." she continued. Ada smiled softly, as the new information was being processed in Leon's brain.

_That bump on my neck...it had to be a mosquito bite...and some female mosquitoes can carry malaria. It makes sense now._

"My turn Leon. Why were you wandering the jungle in the middle of the night? You could have died!" Ada exclaimed, and Leon could have sworn that for a split second, she cringed at the thought of him dying.

"I know...it was very stupid to do what I did, but I got dropped off early, and then I got lost." he explained, and noticed that Ada moved closer to him. Not by much, but the way she shifted her body to be closer made Leon begin to believe that maybe she did harbor feelings for him.

"That's your excuse?" the Eurasian beauty quipped, and eyed the agent as if to ask "what am I going to do with you?". The agent grinned and nodded, garnering a small laugh from the spy.

"So um...why did you risk your life to find me?" Leon inquired, lightly touching Ada's arm. She looked up from the bed at his touch, and smiled sweetly. The raven-haired woman seemed to be battling with the right words, but suddenly, Leon didn't care. He had something more important to tell her anyway.

"I love you." he blurted out, dropping his hand to his side, before Ada could answer. She obviously wasn't expecting him to say that, and her eyes widened in awe.

"Wh...what?" Ada asked incredulously.

_Shit...great job Kennedy. Might as well finish this._

"I said I love you. For seven years I've wanted to-" Leon was cut off when Ada suddenly thrust herself towards the blonde man, cutting him off in mid-sentence. She tightly pushed her lips into Leon's, and placed her hand behind his head to pull him closer. Leon's surprise quickly turned to bliss as he realized what was happening. Ada Wong, possibly the coldest assassin in the world, was actually kissing him! Not just any normal kiss either...the way her tongue massaged his, let him know that she felt the same way. Ada softly pulled back, and rested her forehead on Leon's.

"You love me?" the agent questioned, gazing deeply into her jade eyes. He felt her lips curl into another gorgeous smile, and she rapidly snuck another kiss.

"I do love you," Ada assured, caressing the small of Leon's back. The couple once again joined lips, savoring each other's taste.

"It's starting to get a little warm in here handsome." the raven-haired spy teased, resting her hands on Leon's chest.

"Hope you're not coming down with malaria...it's not fun." Leon replied with a grin. Ada returned the smile, and eyed him hungrily.

"Something tells me it's not malaria." she purred, pushing the blonde man on his back. She seductively straddled his hips, and brought her face down to Leon's to meet in another quick kiss.

"You look a little tired. Exactly how long have you been watching me?" Leon asked, resting his hands on Ada's waist. She lightly yawned, covering her mouth politely.

"I'd say about thirty-six hours. You've been out for about two days." Ada admitted, rolling off of Leon's hips. She came to rest on the agent's side, and snuggled closer. It wasn't cold in the hospital, but Ada wasn't trying to warm up.

"Two days? And you've been up for thirty-six hours? Get some sleep Ada, I'm fine." Leon suggested, brushing her raven-colored hair from her face. She smiled in appreciation, and rested her hand on the agent's stomach.

"Sleep actually sounds pretty nice." Ada confessed, laying her head on Leon's shoulder. She closed her eyes, and soon her breathing calmed. It was apparent that she was sleeping, so Leon took the time to admire her. He wasn't sure how long he had watched Ada's peaceful form rest, but he would watch her until sleep inevitably claimed him too. Leon yawned widely, and even though he had been out for two days, the comfort level was too high. He began to drift into sleep, hoping that he wouldn't wake up and discover that it had all been a wonderful dream.

--

_Leon with malaria? Well, it was requested by a friend, and I really liked the idea too. I realize that the ending is a bit rushed, but I was trying to upload sooner. Of course, that was before the site decided to screw me over. Sorry Marna! I was done waaaay before this, I swear!_

_Oh yeah, another little fact about malaria. Usually symptoms start about one week to four months after you've been bitten. But, for the sake of the story, let's say that it only takes a few hours. XD_


	5. Used To Love Her

**Disclaimer : Resident Evil and all of it's characters belong to Capcom. This story is simply fiction, and is only for entertainment.**

--

**Genre : Humor/Parody**

**Used To Love Her**

"_I used to love her....but I had to kill her,  
__I used to love her, oh yeah, but I had to kill her,  
__She bitched so much...she drove me nuts,  
__And now we're happier this way..."_

Albert Wesker clutched his throbbing temples, trying to slow the flow of blood in his veins so that his headache would dissipate. Ever since arriving in Africa, all Excella had done was complain. She didn't like that heat, or the fact that they had to remain one step ahead of Chris Redfield and his B.S.A.A. partner. And now the fact that they had to abandon their previous post and find another spot, which required walking only added to Excella's griping. Needless to say, he was beginning to regret his business decision with her. Wesker led the way into a large room with Excella hot on his heels.

"Albert, how much farther? My legs are killing me." Excella stated, stopping in her tracks. Unconsciously, Wesker rolled his eyes behind his dark sunglasses. If it wasn't one thing, it was another.

"If you don't stop complaining, _I'm _going to kill you..." he muttered inaudibly. With a sigh, he turned to look into her brown eyes, surprised by her sudden change of stance. Excella was resting her full weight on her left leg and holding her hand on her hip like an impatient customer at Starbucks.

"I _heard _that Albert." she replied, tapping her foot. Wesker's eyes traveled down to the anxious gesture, and with each tap that echoed from her golden high heels, his teeth gritted tighter and tighter. The noise, however soft, was adding to the headache that he already had, and he found his patience growing thinner with each passing second. Taking a deep breath, the ex-S.T.A.R.S. captain coolly regained his composure, replacing his stern look with a lighter one. He offered a small smile, and brought his head back up to meet Excella's gaze.

"Excella..._darling_...the longer we stand here, the closer Chris and Ramba get. We should continue moving." he offered, gesturing his hand towards the next room. With a light "Hmph!", Excella closed her eyes and looked off into space, as if a small child. Luckily for her, Wesker was wearing his signature sunglasses and she couldn't see the fire that was brewing behind them. His blood boiled, and he clenched his fists tightly, silently wishing that Excella's neck was in one of them. Perhaps she wasn't the woman that Wesker had originally thought. He pegged her as the evil type of woman that he could finally settle down with, maybe have a few kids, and take over the world like a normal family. Then again, ever since her first question of the day ("Does this dress make me look fat?"), he found her most intolerable.

"Come on Excella...you know I was just kidding. I'd never actually kill you...it's a joke! I love you..." Wesker added, hoping to motivate her to move. Suddenly, Excella's head snapped in his direction, causing him to lightly jump.

"Love me? Then how come we can't tell anyone about our relationship? Not even Redfield, and he'll be dead soon!" the Italian woman whined. Her words caused Wesker to look around the room nervously.

"Well...you see, the thing is..." the blonde man started, clearing his throat abruptly. Judging by the impatient and expecting look on Excella's face, she wasn't willing to let the situation go. Wesker sighed, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully.

"Chris...well, he'd laugh at me, okay?" he finished quickly, slightly wincing at the look on the brunette's face.

"So you're embarrassed of our love, is that it?!" Excella questioned furiously, her native Italian dialect growing more and more obvious with her anger. Wesker held the sides of his face in what could be considered disbelief, most likely due to Excella's habit of jumping to conclusions. Usually those conclusions were brash and ridiculous, but the more he thought of it, the more the blonde man couldn't help but agree. Of course, he would never say _that_ out loud...probably.

"No, but Chris is a jerk! I know him...I know he'd laugh at me. You should have heard that asshole laugh when I first introduced him to the T-002..." Wesker answered, thinking back to July 24, 1998.

_"Is this...?!" Chris implored in disbelief, staring into the large holding tank for the Tyrant._

_"That's right..." Wesker began smugly, walking closer to the tank._

_"This is the ultimate life form...Tyrant!" he finished, grinning at the creature proudly. Suddenly, Chris began to erupt in laughter behind him, instantly wiping the smile off of Wesker's face. The blonde man turned as Chris continued chuckling. The younger man had even gone as far as taking his eyes off of Wesker, and holding his side, as if his captain had cracked a joke._

_"Chris...?" Wesker asked, pointing his Beretta at his throat to garner his attention. However, Chris's laughter only grew, as he raised his hand to his head. Needless to say, Wesker was quite flabbergasted. And even angrier. How dare he laugh at the ultimate bio-weapon?!_

_"...Stop it...!" Wesker insisted, raising the gun to Chris's head as menacingly as he could._

_"Wesker, you're pitiful!" Chris finally spoke, shaking off his giggles. _

_"Wha-? ...No I'm not..." Wesker thought, saddened by Chris's rude remark._

Wesker snapped out of his random flashback, even more pissed off then before.

"God I hate that asshole..." he hissed viciously, trying to erase the mental image from his mind. Excella suddenly snapped her fingers in rapid succession, gaining Wesker's full attention.

"Hello? Earth to Albert! Who cares if he laughs at you?" she inquired, searching his sunglasses for answers. Wesker crossed his arms irritably, glaring at the brunette woman.

"It's annoying and I don't like it." he informed quietly. Excella stared for a few minutes, before rolling her eyes and turning her back to him. She softly chuckled, lightly shaking her head as she did so. The former S.T.A.R.S. leader had to wonder if she did so on purpose, just to anger him. If so, she succeeded. God that woman was annoying.

"Well anyway, all of this standing around has made my feet hurt. Can we go now?" Excella probed, still facing in the other direction. Wesker visibly snarled at Excella's question, as he hadn't wanted to stop in the first place. Much less stand around and listen to her bitch about God knows what.

"You know...I kinda like the name Chris. We should name our child Chris, if it's a boy." the Italian woman proclaimed randomly, gazing up at the ceiling thoughtfully. Wesker's arms immediately dropped, hanging limply by his side.

_...Alright, that's the last straw._

The blonde man quickly pulled out a syringe from his pocket and strolled behind Excella. Grabbing her by the arm, he inserted the needle, injecting the Uroboros sample into her bloodstream.

"Albert?! What are you doing?!" she cried, snatching her arm out of his grasp.

"Sorry darling, but...we'll be happier this way. You can kill Chris and Ramba, and I won't have to listen to the idiotic things that float from your lips." Wesker replied with a grin. Using his enhanced speed, he immediately exited the room in search of a different post. Excella clutched her stomach in pain, just as Chris and Sheva ran into the room, training their guns on her.

--

_Eh, just a short little oneshot depicting what really could have happened to Excella lol. I actually like this couple a lot, but when listening to and inspiration strikes, you gotta take it. I just happened to be listening to Used To Love Her by Guns' N' Roses, and instantly thought of those two, and how Excella got the shaft. I haven't actually played RE5 yet (how obvious is it? XD), so I'm sure there are many details wrong with this chapter...XD_


	6. Same Ol' Situation

**Disclaimer : Resident Evil and all of it's characters belong to Capcom. This story is simply fiction, and is only for entertainment.**

--

**Genre : Angst/Family**

**Same Ol' Situation**

"_And please remember...  
__That I never lied,  
__And please remember...  
__How I felt inside now honey,  
__You'll get on making your own way,  
__But you'll be alright now sugar,  
__You'll feel better tomorrow..."_

--Raccoon City, September 27, 1998--

A man who was obsessed with his work. That was how many who knew William Birkin on a personal level would have described him. William himself would probably have agreed to a certain extent, but there was only three people, including himself, who knew different. The sandy-haired scientist had spent many nights engrossing himself in his work in a brightly lit, underground lab, located more meters than he cared to count below the surface of Raccoon City. That was where he held the position of head researcher. It was where he was currently fine tuning his life's work, the G-Virus. And it was there on those glossy white tiles, and under those blinding white, florescent lights that William, alongside his wife Annette and other researchers, developed some of the most grotesque creations that ever stepped foot on the Earth. William and Annette viewed them as failed experiments, while others, such as Albert Wesker, viewed them as powerful bio-weapons. And as such, William and his family had to live with that horrible secret. If nothing else, the only regrets William had about his job requirements was the fact that he couldn't spend nearly as much time with his twelve-year-old daughter, Sherry, as he would have liked. There had been too many nights under the bright lights of the experimentation labs, or studying notes in his dimly lit office that could have been better spent tucking his daughter into bed or reading her stories. She was growing up too fast, and every minute not spent with his daughter was another minute that drifted away in the breeze, causing William to miss more and more of Sherry's childhood.

The bright sunlight and chirping birds were a stark contrast to the underground laboratory where William was stationed at ninety-nine percent of the time that he was awake. It was a cool day, not too hot, but not too cold. The gnarly branches of several oak trees served as decent shading, blocking most of the sun's rays from piercing the tan Suburban. William smiled, watching a couple of raucous squirrels chase each other around the base of a particularly thick oak tree, before rocketing up the branches and zig-zagging out of sight. As crazy as it might have sounded, William couldn't help but compare the carefree squirrels to himself and Annette in their youth. Back in collage, when life was simpler. Umbrella complicated so many matters. With a sigh, William turned his attention to the large building in front of him. He was resting in the parking lot of the Raccoon City Middle School, anxiously waiting to see Sherry bound down the steps.

The sandy-haired scientist stifled a yawn with the back of his hand and rubbed his weary eyes. He looked absolutely dead tired, which was made evident by the dark bags that sagged under his eyes. No doubt attributed towards the infinite hours of work that he had poured into the creation of the G-Virus. William smirked bitterly, thinking of the thing that had taken over his life. True, it was a scientific breakthrough, possibly the _biggest_ scientific breakthrough of the twentieth century, but he was beginning to wonder if it was even worth it anymore.

_Of course it's worth it...this is my life's work. The personal gratification alone is worth it, not to mention the barriers we'll break and the history we'll create._

At any rate, William decided that now was not the time to lose confidence in his work. After the amount of energy that had been sapped directly from his own body, it had felt like he had poured not only his time, but his heart and soul into the G-Virus project. The ash-blonde's thoughts were cut short when the shrill sound of a bell ringing filled the air. Almost instantly, the double doors at the front of the school burst open, and dozens of children piled out, laughing and running away from the building as if they never thought they'd see daylight again. After a few moments, and the initial rush of happy kids had dissipated, Sherry and a few other children walked out slowly. William couldn't help but smile when he saw his little girl and the other kids exit the building. It was children like them, William decided, that would probably be the true future of America, or possibly the world. The sandy-haired scientist watched as Sherry smiled and waved to her friends and then turned, her eyes scanning the parking lot for her ride. A slight twinge of pain hit William's heart when the twelve-year-old's eyes passed right over his tan SUV in search of what was presumably the familiar blue Ford Escort that belonged to Melissa, the nanny and caretaker that Umbrella paid to attend to his daughter and house when he or Annette couldn't. Which, apparently was too often. William honked the horn of his SUV, garnering Sherry's attention, and waved. Sherry's face immediately lit up in excitement when she saw her father, and she sprinted towards the Suburban, unhindered by the heavy books in her backpack. She hastily tugged the door open and piled in, hugging her father tightly.

"Daddy!" Sherry cried happily, clutching her tired father. William smiled again, enjoying every second of his daughter's hug, and allowed her to pull away when she was ready. The twelve-year-old pulled her seat belt on quickly and beamed up at her father, as he affectionately brushed her hair back with his hand, giving her a few pats on the top of her head when he was finished.

"How was school sweetheart?" William probed, feeling his energy return. If anything could inject a little life back into the weary scientist, it was undoubtedly his family. He never realized before just how much he counted on Sherry and Annette to keep him going, but he found out shortly after beginning his work on the G-Virus.

"What are you doing here daddy?!" Sherry questioned, ignoring her father's question in her excitement. William grinned and shifted the vehicle into drive, applying light pressure to the accelerator with his foot. They were soon back on Raccoon City's streets, driving safely back to the Birkin house.

"Well Sherry, I talked to my superiors earlier...and, I pulled a few strings. A long story short, I managed to get me and your mother off of work tonight." the ash-blonde man answered, casting a quick glance to the extremely intelligent young girl. Sherry's eyes widened in disbelief for the second time that day, and she almost squealed with joy.

"So that means..? You and mom can come to my dance recital tonight?" the twelve-year-old asked with a hopeful tone, motivating a smile to flicker on William's face. He nodded, carefully keeping his eyes on the road before him.

"Really? You mean it?" Sherry inquired again, a slight tone of skepticism in her voice. It didn't go unnoticed by William, who couldn't help but lightly cringe. Sherry had every right in the world to doubt her father, but that didn't stop the pain that he felt when she did. William was just as sick of letting his daughter down as she was, if not more.

"I promise you...there's nothing in the world that can stop me and your mother from watching you from the front row." he replied soothingly, directing the SUV into the driveway of their house. It was strange to William how different and foreign his own home looked to him sometimes. As he slowed the vehicle to a halt, he looked over at Sherry, who was grinning widely and visibly bubbling with elation. Chuckling softly, William cut the engine to the Suburban, and exited the SUV, his daughter mimicking his actions. Instantly, the ash-blonde man's eyes traveled to the spot where his wife's vehicle should have been. His blue eyes narrowed at the vacant spot, and he frowned to himself. But, his frown soon disappeared as Sherry clutched his hand and led him towards the front door of the house. When they reached their destination, Sherry looked at William expectantly. The sandy-haired scientist simply smiled in response and fished a key out of his pocket and inserted it into the locking mechanism. With a simple twist of his wrist, the door was unlocked and the father and daughter entered their home. William instantly knew that something was wrong when he noticed that all of the lights in the house were off.

_No William...you're just being paranoid. There are hundreds of different possibilities for where Annie could be...she might have just went to the store for something. So let's not jump to any rash conclusions just yet..._

No sooner had William placed his keys on the hook near the door did the phone begin to ring. The ash-blonde sighed, rubbing his tired eyes again as Sherry bounded upstairs. He slowly made his way towards the kitchen, and picked up the receiver when he was within distance.

"Hello?" William answered, waiting for the person on the other line to respond.

"Will? Take three guesses where I am." the familiar voice of Annette replied. Judging by the tone of his wife's voice, she wasn't happy with her current situation. And the thought of where she possibly and probably was infuriated William.

"I know that if you say hundreds of meters below ground I'm going to be pissed..." he offered, dark thoughts forming in his brilliant mind. Annette simply sighed, confirming her husband's suspicions.

"And...me...do they...?" William trailed off, not wanting to audibly speak his fears. Annette remained quiet, instantly knowing what her husband meant without him having to finish his sentence.

"No, not tonight Annie. I can't come in tonight" he spoke softly, peering into the living room to make sure that Sherry hadn't wandered back downstairs. The front room remained as quiet as it usually was, with no sign of life in sight.

"You know if I had my way, I wouldn't be here either." Annette declared soothingly, obviously as exasperated with the situation as he was. The only difference was she was managing to remain calm, whereas William felt his blood begin to boil. Then again, that was one trait of his wife's that he simply loved, as it tended to keep him grounded. It would take an awful lot of stress to break Annette down.

"The fact of the matter is, we have some new added pressure. They want the project completed within the next week." she continued resentfully, being very careful not to let any key words or names slip whilst on the telephone.

_Oh you have got to be kidding me..._

"Look, I want to finish...the project just as much as the next person, but pressuring us isn't going to help matters. And the fact-..." the sandy-haired scientist trailed off, casting another cautious glance towards the empty living room.

"And the fact that they decided to call us in on the only day off we've asked for in months is complete bullshit." he finished, lowering the tone of his voice considerably.

"I know Will...I tried to tell them, but...you know how demanding they can be. I don't want to miss Sherry's dance recital anymore than you do. We both know how much it means to her, but what else can we do?" Annette pondered, secretly hoping that her husband had thought of a way out of the situation. And hopefully it was one that she hadn't already tossed around her own head dozens of times. However, when William sighed in defeat, Annette lost all of her previous hopes.

"Fine...I have no idea what I'm going to tell Sherry, but I suppose it wouldn't be the first time I crushed her heart..." William muttered bitterly, resting his forehead against the wall, next to where the phone hung.

"I'm sorry honey...but Sherry will understand. She's a smart girl after all...she takes after her father in that aspect." Annette added thoughtfully.

"Don't forget her mother." the ash-blonde included, a light smile having formed because of his wife's efforts. Annette chuckled softly at William's comment, and he could only guess that she was holding her hand to her mouth politely, as she always did. Yet another of her countless traits that he loved.

"Well anyway...you'd better hurry. We can't begin work until you arrive." Annette proclaimed quietly. William sighed softly again, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'll see you in a little while then." he agreed, wondering how his daughter would react when he would tell her of the schedule change. He cringed at those thoughts, dreading the moment that would be coming very soon.

"Alright then...I love you honey." Annette answered.

"I love you too Annie...see you soon." William replied, hanging up the receiver. He held his position by resting his head against the wall for a few more moments, before frowning and rubbing his eyes again. He turned to see Sherry standing in the entrance of the kitchen, conflicting emotions plastered on her young face.

"You're not coming...are you?" she asked in chagrin, gazing at the floor. William also found his eyes focusing on the floor's surface at his daughter's question. They both remained silent for what seemed like an eternity, before Sherry finally spoke up.

"But...you promised...you promised me!" she protested angrily, with tears threatening to spill out at any moment. Without hesitation, the sandy-haired scientist carefully walked towards the young girl. When he was close, he knelt down on his knee to bring himself to his daughter's level. Her eyes were already watering in disappointment, a sight that simply shredded William's insides and broke his heart. Oh how he hated to see his little girl as upset as she was.

"I'm sorry sweetheart...truly I am. If there was any way that I could be there tonight, I would. But, you see...they really need daddy to work tonight." William began in a low, comforting voice. He wrapped his arm around Sherry's shoulders, pulling her closer.

"B-...but you said there was n-nothing that could stop you and m-mommy from coming..." she sobbed lightly, recalling her father's words that he had spoken earlier. He lowered his head miserably for a moment, trying to think of any possible way to make up for his absence tonight.

"I know honey, but...I only have a week left on the project that I'm working on, at the very most. And after that, I can spend much more time at home. And mommy can too...just a little longer, and we'll be a family again." William explained, trying to gauge his daughter's reaction. From what he could tell so far, she wasn't about to calm down anytime soon. Sherry still refused to look in her father's eyes, choosing instead to stare mindlessly at the white and blue tiles on the kitchen floor.

"I don't believe you..." she responded sadly, turning and pulling from her father's grasp. The twelve-year-old exited the kitchen, leaving a bewildered William empty handed. After shaking his head, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen's entrance and spotted Sherry sitting on the couch, silently glowering. The blonde man sighed and returned to the kitchen, grabbing the phone and quickly dialing a number.

_This is great...my daughter hates me. As far as she's concerned, I'm an untrustworthy liar. Damn Umbrella..._

After inputting the number, he hung up. Melissa would arrive shortly to watch after Sherry and fill one of the two front row seats that William had reserved at his daughter's dance recital, but there would still be the empty chair beside of her. He had no doubt in his mind that their nanny would quickly arrive at his house, as Umbrella paid her handsomely to make sure that she would be remain constantly alert to appear on short notice if she was paged, no matter the time. William once again made his way to living room, noticing that Sherry hadn't bothered to move from her spot.

"Melissa should be here soon sweetheart. Will you be alright by yourself until then?" the ash-blonde man inquired gently. The young girl didn't answer, or even really acknowledge her father's presence in the room. Her eyes were still puffy and red from crying, and from the way that she was hugging her knees to her chest, she looked like she just wanted to be left alone. But, she didn't really need to answer anyway, as William and Annette had left her by herself plenty of times before. It was really nothing new to her, and even if she was very intelligent and mature for her age, it didn't justify their actions. William knew this very well, and the bitter resentment that he felt for Umbrella just continued to grow higher with each day. He walked towards the front door slowly and reached for the keys that were resting on the hook near the entrance.

"I'm very sorry that I let you down...I love you very much Sherry. I'll be home as soon as possible." William reassured quietly, exiting his house. His mixed emotions of guilt, sadness, regret, animosity, exhaustion, and downright outrage were wearing his nerves thin. And there was one corporation that was completely at fault for the situation that they had thrust him in to. William entered his vehicle, angrily slamming the door behind him.

_Umbrella...it always been Umbrella. They ask for so much, yet offer so little._

He inserted the key into the ignition and started his SUV, muttering angry curses as he pulled out of his driveway and began speeding down the street. After all, it wasn't like the Raccoon City Police would do anything to stop him. "Chief" Brian Irons was as crooked as a question mark, and as dumb as one to boot. Just another expendable pawn to Umbrella's little game.

"Not me...and not my family. I'll be damned if they take advantage of us anymore." William hissed softly to himself. As he rounded a corner, getting ever closer to his destination, a light bulb suddenly went off in the brilliant scientist's head.

"That's it..." he murmured dreamily, wearing a large smile. If Umbrella wanted the G-Virus completed soon, it would be. As a matter of fact, William decided at that very moment that he would finish up tonight, no matter what. And once he truly put his mind into something, he couldn't be stopped. Especially with Annette assisting him. Yes, the G-Virus would be completed tonight. And if Umbrella thought that he would simply give it to them, they had another thing coming. After everything he'd sacrificed to create it; his daughter's trust, his time that could have been better spent with his family, his energy and all of his brain power...the G-Virus was in a sense, the very essence of William Birkin. It was a part of him now. William smiled again, knowing exactly what he'd do. He would turn the G-Virus over to the United States government, and get a huge reward. He, nor Annette would ever have to work again, and they could spend the rest of their days on some tropical island living the good life as the family that they should have been. He'd found a way to make it up to Sherry. Almost giddy with anticipation and new found energy, William laughed and sped faster towards his destination. There was history to make tonight...and a family to unite once and for all.

--

_God I hate my writing. Sorry if this seems rushed or off in any way lol. I honestly don't know where I got the idea for this oneshot...it just kinda popped into my head for no reason like all the rest of my ideas. Besides...the Birkin family deserves some more love! Hardly anybody writes them as a family, or even humans with emotions (mainly William....), so...maybe that's where the spark for this came from. Anyways, the chapter name is a song by Mötley Crüe, and the lyrics used in the beginning are from the song Don't Cry (Original) by Guns N' Roses. *Yawns* Sorry, I'm tired..._

_So yeah...sorry for the shortness too. That was another issue. And hopefully my friend MA-121 (aka William's biggest fan lol) likes this...if so, it's dedicated to her lol. If not...disregard the last sentence...XD_


End file.
